Fairy Tail High
by Nexium9
Summary: This is Fairy tail high watch my OC Karo Barrick and his friends go on wacky and crazy adventures and maybe even some romance tsk tsk.
1. Chapter 1

Karo was stirred awake by his older sister who was yelling his name from downstairs. Karo got out of bed and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw his mother,father, and sister at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Karo sat down and grabbed a plate.

"So Karo" a man in his earlier fourities spoke. "Your mother and I will be working late tonight so you and Serena will be in charge

of the house until we get home". Karo nodded his head slowly. He never really cared if his parents were leaving since he always

goes up to his room and does nothing after school. "Keep a good eye on him serena". "No problem dad" Serena replied stuffing a piece

of pancake in her mouth."Leave it to me". Karo finished his breakfast and headed upstairs and got dressed. He wore his regular school uniform which

consisted of a gray dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to about his elbows. A green tie and black pants. Karo relized he forgot something

as he walked out of his room. He went back to his dresser and picked up a ring. It was a solid gold ring with a date engraved on it. It marked

the day of his brothers death. Karo Picked up his backpack and walked out the door. It was a very sunny day in magnolia. The smell

of fresh grass and flowers filled the air. Karo however didnt care for all the scenery as he just wanted to get to school.

Karo got to school just a few minutes before his first period which was Math. Karo walked into his class to see a big piece

of chart paper taped to the blackboard. Karo walked closer and started to read it. "NEW SEATING ARRAGEMENTS" the title said.

"I guess we are getting new seats" Karo said to himself. Karo looked at the paper trying to find his name. He managed to find his name in the middle.

"Karo Barrick,Lucy Heartfilia Row 3 Left". "I guess she is my new seat partner". Karo went over to the desk to see a girl already sitting there.

Karo quietly took the seat next to her. Karo thought he should probably say something to her. He turned his head so he was facing the girl.

"You must be Lucy Hearfilia right?" Karo asked the blonde haired girl. The girl turned so she was facing Karo. "Thats me" She replied happily.

"So that means you must be Karo Barrick right?". "Yes" Karo replied blandly. "Well I hope we can become good friends" Lucy said

with a smile. Karo just nodded his head. "Alright class" A voice said from the front of the class. "welcome to another day of math".

"Today will be contiuning our studies of rates and ratios. Karo just laid his head on the desk. He knew this was a period he was going

to dread. Lucy was watching Karo just sigh and frown. She let out a small giggle.

Time went by as finally math was over. Next was Physical Education one of Karo's favourites. the gym was fairly close to karo's

math class so it was a very short walk for him. Once Karo got to the gym he went and got changed into his gym clothes. Grey shirt and navy blue basketball shorts for guys

the girls wore the same shirt but black track shorts instead. "Class today we will be playing football. I have two teams assigned on the clipboard and positions you will be playing". the gym teacher explained.

"Alright for team 1 Wide reciever-Gray Fullbuster." A man taller than Karo stood up. He had jet black hair. "Runningback-Natsu Dragneel". A boy with pink hair stood up and walked over towards gray. A few complaints could be heard

from the crowd of students saying that the teams are already unfair. "Alright now QuarterBack-Karo Barrick". Karo stood up suprised that he was picked as the quarterback. he knew

he has a decent throw but he didnt expect to play QB. Karo walked over to meet his team.

After about 10 minutes the teams were picked and all the players headed out to the field. "alright newbie" Natsu said. "Hear is you wristband with all the plays, dont mess up".

Karo suddenly felt his stomach tighten. Karo stood with the ball and started to shout.


	2. Chapter 2

"Down,Set, HUT!" Karo looked at the field ahead. He saw one reciever open, it was Gray. With a blitz coming from the side Karo knew he needed

to throw the ball quickly, Karo threw the ball downfield around 45 yards right into the hands of Gray. Once he caught it Gray ran

down the field scoring a touchdown. Karo celebrated, it was the first time he had done something that made him happy. he got

to take a seat luckily since it was time for the defence to get out there.

"Final score Team red 45, Team blue 14". The gym teacher said. A few people gave Karo pats on the back for how good he played and

some people glared at him. Karo was about to go get changed into his uniform when he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. Karo

turned around to see Natsu and Gray with smirks. "Hey Karo we have a offer for you" Gray said. "How would like to join the football

team?". Karo was suprised It was the first time something actually wanted him to play on a team. He knew he couldnt turn down the offer.

"You don't have to answer right now but if you want to join come to our practice after school". Saying that Gray and Natsu headed towards

the cafeteria. Karo turned around to head somewhere to eat his lunch when he was stopped by a voice. "Where are you going

Karo?". Karo turned around to see lucy with two other Girls. The first one had shorter White hair and blue eyes, the other girl

had light blue hair and hazel eyes. "Oh im just going to find somewhere to eat my lunch" Karo replied nervously. Karo is shy

when it comes to being around girls. "Why dont you come eat lunch with us at the cafeteria instead" Lucy asked happily.

"I-its ok really I dont want to be a a-annoyance r-really" Karo studdered. "No its fine right girls" Lucy said looking at the

girls who nodded. "Well thats settled" Lucy held Karo's hand. "let's go!". the three girls and Karo who was being dragged by

Lucy headed to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was pretty big with lots of tables, vending machines and a few stands to buy food.

This was the first time Karo ever went in the cafeteria so he usually just ate his lunch in the hallway or a classroom.

Since the cafeteria was always busy it was hard to find a empty table but after a few minutes of searching the four finally

sat down to enjoy some lunch. "Oh Karo I forgot to introduce you" Lucy said. "Lisanna, Levy this is Karo we have the same

classes together". "Its nice to meet you Karo" the blue haired girl said holding out her hand. "I-its nice to meet you too"

Karo replied shaking her hand. "So Karo" Lisanna asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Are you on any sports teams or in any clubs".

"No, but I did get a offer to go try out for the football team after school today". "An athelete how hot" Lisanna started blushing.

"Calm down Lisanna" Levy butted in. "No need to go gaga over Karo already, you just met him". Levy turned to face Karo

"It's alright she is always like this around guys who play sports". "W-well I dont technically play any sports yet since im not

on the football team yet". Karo explained. "I got offered but I dont know if I should go out". Karo sank deeper into his chair.

"I havent played in 4 years who knows if I will be any good still". "Dont be like that Karo" Lucy said putting her arm over

his shoulders. "You should go out, you can get better and make new friends and most of all have some fun" Lucy smiled taking

her arm off his shoulders. "Do what you want to do". Karo sat back up smiled. "Thanks" Karo said. "I will go out, I will have

fun, I will make the team. With that Karo was determined to make the football team and have fun for once in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

As the girls were having their own conversations about what they were going to do later on or who is the new cute guy Karo

just sat in silence eating his lunch thinking of how he went from having zero friends to having lunch with 3 beautiful girls.

Once Karo finished eating he packed up and headed out to his third period class which was science. He gave his regards to

the girls as he left. The girls contiuned gossiping over random things until once statement changed the whole conversation.

"So Lucy" Levy asked with a devious smile. "So whats going on with you and him eh?". Lucy instantly blushed at the question.

"There is n-n-nothing g-going on" Lucy stammered. "There is n-nothing between u-us". "Then why are you blushing then". Levy

continued to question much to embarassment of Lucy. "Im just warm" Lucy quickly defended herself."Wow look at the time Im going

to be late for class see ya girls later". With that Lucy bolted out of the cafeteria and too her next class which was English class.

"She likes him" Levy said to Lisanna. "I agree' Lisanna replied. "I have an idea why don't we try to hook them up". Levy

nodded her head rapidly. "Thats a great idea" Levy smiled. "But lets head to class and think of some plans there". The two

girls got up and headed together to their next class. "Karo kept thinking to himself of how nice Lucy and her friends are but

mainly Lucy. "She's so nice, pretty, easy to talk to". Karo smiled but quickly turned to a frown. "But she's very popular and

probably wouldnt be interested in me anyway". Karo spent the rest of science class thinking about Lucy and how great she was. Time flew

by as Karo headed to the last period of the day which was Geography class. He walked in to see Lucy and Levy were already there.

With them was Natsu and gray as well. I went to take my seat when Natsu approached me. "Hey Karo have you thought about the offer?".

He asked. "I did and I will come out for practice after school today" Karo replied smiling. "thats great" Natsu excliamed.

"We have our new starting quarterback". Natsu went over to his seat beside gray as the lesson started. "Class we will be working

in groups of 2 or 3 so find someone or a couple people since this is a project which will take the whole week to complete". The

teacher said. Karo looked around to see lots of people to start buddying up. He saw Natsu and gray partner up which wasn't

a suprise since they always do everything together. Soon enough everyone had a partner except Karo. "Working alone Karo?" The teacher

asked. Karo was about to reply when someone interviened. "Hold up" a voice said loudly. Karo turned and saw lucy. "Karo can join

me and levy". "Well if you say then Lucy" the teacher replied. "Karo you will be with Lucy and Levy then". Karo nodded his head

and started heading over towards the two girls. A few glares could be seen from the boys in the class jealous that a nobody

like Karo got to be with two of the popular girls. "Your project class can be abour natural diasters, landscapes, or different

rocks and minerals of the earth". "You may began your work". With that people started brainstorming on which topic to pick.

"So what should we pick" Levy asked trying to think of what to pick. "Well landscapes are kinda boring and rocks and minerals isn't

very interesting" Lucy said. "How about natural disasters?". "what do you think Karo?". "Natural disasters sound fine to me".

Karo replied blandly. "Perfect" Levy exclaimed "Natural disasters it is then. "We can go over to my house after The football Thing so all three of us

can work on it". "Sounds like a plan" Lucy replied. Karo nodded his head as the trio started to plan how they are going to do the project.

Time went by as the final bell went signaling the end of another school day. The halls were flooded with students racing towards

the exits so they could go home and relax. Karo however headed right to the back of the school where the football field was and saw

alot of people getting changed into their practice gear. Karo didnt know what to do so he stood their trying to find Natsu or Gray.

From behind he could hear a voice shouting. "HEY KARO!" the voice shouted from behind. He turned to see Natsu in his football eqiupment running

towards him. "Lets go introduce you to the coaches". Karo followed Natsu for a bit until they stopped infront of three men

who looked to be in their 30's. "Hey coach this is the guy I have been talking about". The coach stared at Karo for a few seconds

before looking back at Natsu. "So this is the cannon arm you were talking about?" the coach asked. "Yep he can easily throw the ball

60-70 yards if needed". "hes a bit small for a QB but lets see how you do" the coach said. "Natsu go get him fitted for equipment".

Natsu nodded his head and signaled Karo to go follow him. It took about 25 minutes to get Karo all suited up. the gear consisted

or a Purple helmet with a dark blue cage. Purple jersey that said Magnolia Dragons on it and purple pants with dark blue and white stripes

down the sides. "Lookin sharp Karo". "Now lets get to the field". Once Karo got to the field he saw about 40 other people there as well

dressed in the same gear. He saw everyone was on one knee so he didnt want to be the odd one out and he put his knee down too.

"Alright boys" the coach spoke up. "Now we play the Grisworld Wizards this friday, and they killed us last week 45-0".

"I do not want to get massacred on our home field. We have 7 Games left till playoffs, We need to win 6 of them to qualify"

"We are 1-4 right now thats not acceptable". The coach cleared his throat. "Since our starting QB is out for the rest of the season with 3 broken

ribs, I want to introduce someone". The Coach looked at Karo and signaled him to come stand beside him. Karo got up and stood beside the coach.

"This is Karo Barrick". "He will be the answer to our QB problem". "From what I heard he can throw the ball far and accurate. He can also use

his legs when he needs too. This in a all in one QB that can help take us to the playoffs". "Now lets run some plays". The players nodded their heads

and started taking their positions on the field. Karo got the offense in a huddle. "Alright" Karo spoke up. "PA 4 on one, on one". "Ready Break".

The line and recivers got in position. "Green 90 Green 90 HUT!". With the snap of the ball lead Karo to throw it hitting the outside left reciever for a 13 yard pick up".

The whole practice conistied of Karo completing passes or running the ball when needed too". the players took a knee when the coaches arrived.

"Alright good practice everyone and also everyone meet your new starting QB Karo Barrick". the players started clapping and

patting Karo on the shoulders. "Alright now go get some rest we have a big game coming up. With that the players started heading

to the change rooms to change back into their regular clothes. Karo couldn't believe it. He made new friends and became

a starting QB for the team. Everything seemed to be going into Karo's favour atleast for now...


	4. Chapter 4

After taking a shower in the change room Karo got dressed in his normal clothes. As he left his phone buzzed. Karo flipped open his phone to see a text message from Lucy.

-To Karo-

Levy's house is on 16 Birch lane. We already got started. Be there as soon as you can :D

-From Lucy-

Karo started tapping button to reply

-To Lucy-

On my way

-From Karo-

Karo put his phone away and exited the school. Karo started walking towards Levy's house when he started coughing. The coughing was very rough and sounded like he was going to throw up. "I should probably go get this checked out again" Karo said to himself worried. "It's starting to get worse". Karo continued his coughing fit for quite some time before finally getting to Levy's house. Karo knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a blue haired lady who looked to be in her mid thirties. "You must be Karo correct?" the woman asked. Karo nodded his head in response to the question. "Well they are upstairs second door on the left". "Thank you" Karo replied softly heading upstairs. "What a cutie that kid is" the mother chuckled. Karo got to the door before opening it to see two girls laying on a bed. "Finally you're here" Lucy nagged. "You took forever". Karo just shut the door before sitting down on a chair close to the bed. Karo looked at the bed to see a giant piece of bristol board with some pictures of natural disasters and info about the certain ones. "Well we have some of the disasters down so far" Levy stated. "However we still have alot more to put on the board and info about them". Levy sighed. "So much more work". "Anyway Karo" Lucy spoke up. "How was the football practice today?". "It went fine" Karo responded observing the bristol board. Lucy frowned at the bland answer Karo gave her. But that is who Karo is, giving bland answers.

"Well thats good". "But lets continue working".

After about 2 hours of working the three decided to take a break. "WOW!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the board. Now the board was filled with pictures, info, and everything else they could think of for their project on it. "We only have two more boards to make". Karo just looked at the board how well designed it was. Lucy noticed that Karo hasn't said alot and decided to see if something was wrong. "Hey Karo" Lucy started Karo turned to face her. "You haven't really said anything, is everything okay?". "No everything is alright I just like to be quiet". Lucy wasn't buying it. Karo has had something on his mind for the past while and felt if he said something it could change the whole atmosphere. "i-its nothing" Karo stuttered nervously. Realizing how nervous she made Karo, Lucy decided to stop pestering and dropped it. "Alright then" Lucy said still not fully buying Karo's excuse.

The time went by as the finally finished half of the second board. Levy looked at her phone realizing how late it is. "It's getting pretty late" Levy exclaimed tiredly. "We can finish the second board tomorrow". Levy lead both Karo and Lucy to the door waving goodbye. Lucy and Karo started walking since their houses are in the same direction. "Karo can I ask you something" Lucy spoke. "Fire away" Karo replied. "Well can you tell me what was bothering you today?". "I told you nothing was bothering me" Karo harshly replied. "I'm s-sorry" Lucy apologized. Realizing that he hurt Lucy, Karo immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Lucy" Karo said. "Its just alot of people ask me that and I get sick of it". "Its alright" Lucy replied cheerfully. They continued the rest of their walk in relative silence until they got to Lucy's house."Well this is my home" Lucy began to speak. "I will see you tomorrow Karo".

Lucy started to walk to her door when she stopped. Karo was still there making sure she got into the house. Lucy turned around and walked back. Karo confused was about to say something but stopped when Lucy put her finger on his lips. Soon put her arms around Karo and kissed him. Karo stood there shocked that he was getting kissed by probably the most beautiful girl at his school. The kiss lasted almost a full minute before Lucy let go for air. Lucy soon retracted her arms and walked back to her house leaving a very confused and blushing Karo on the street.

 **Well this turned pretty interesting from sudden outburst from Karo to kiss from Lucy. Sorry this chapter took long to come out I was having a bit of writers block. Chapter 5 should be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter took awhile to come out and I apologize. I was having bad writers block and being busy didnt help it either. Anyway Enjoy this chapter.**

"Did she just kiss me?" Karo asked himself still shocked from the sudden kiss from Lucy. "The most beautiful girl at my school kissed me". Karo's walk home consisted of him questioning why Lucy would just kiss him out of the blue. When he got home still wasn't finished asking questions on what happened. When he got up to his room he changed into his nightwear consisting of a pair of shorts and shirt. The clock in his room read 11:34PM. It was very late and Karo knew that he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep since he is still not able to figure out why he keeps questioning about the events earlier in the night. Karo shut off his light and tried his best to get some sleep before tomorrow.

The Next Morning...

"Karo wake up breakfast is ready". Karo stirred awake still tired from the lack of sleep he had the previous night. He got out bed and headed downstairs to see him family at the table eating what looked to be pancakes. Karo took the empty seat and started to eat his pancakes slowly. "So Karo" His father said. "I heard from my bosses kid that you joined the football team". Karo put down his fork and turned to reply. "Yea I did" Karo replied. "Football is such a dangerous sport Karo" his mother started ranting. "And also with your condit-" "Oh stop dear let the boy do what he wants" Karo's father said. "I think its great that you joined the team. So when is your first game then?". "Its this friday" Karo replied who went back to eating his food. "I will try my best to be there". Karo smiled. It was nice to see everyone happy. He hasn't seen his father in a long time.

Karo's parents finished their food and both headed upstairs. Serena also finished her food and went over to the living room to watch t.v. Karo was the last person to finish their breakfast and headed upstairs to put his school uniform on. When he got upstairs he could hear what sounded like someone whispering. Karo followed it until he came to a complete stop outside his parents room. He could hear his parents talking through the door to their room. Karo put his ear up against the door to see if he could hear what they were talking about more clearly. "You know he can't be playing sports" Karo's mother said anger in her voice. "I couldn't say no" Karo's father replied also with anger in his voice. "He doesn't have a lot of time left, let him enjoy it while he still can". The talking suddenly stopped replaced by what sounded to be his mother sobbing. "I just don't want to lose my child Calvin". Karo's mother cried. "I know Amelia" the replied sadly. "I don't want to lose him either but we have to be strong for Karo. I want him to enjoy the time he has left instead of moping around. We have to be strong for him". "Ok Calvin" Amelia replied. Karo could hear footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly dashing before entering his room. He sat on his bed thinking about what his parents said. "They are right my time is dwindling as it is" Karo said. "But it doesn't mean I need to mope around. I need to be strong from them too".

Karo exited his room and headed downstairs now fully dressed in his uniform to see his both his parents and sister in the living room. Karo put his shoes on and headed out the door for school.

The walk to school was filled with Karo asking lots of questions about what has happened the past couple days with Lucy kissing him and his parents conversation on his health, Karo couldn't help but ask questions.

Karo managed to make it to school without his head exploding from questions and walked into his math class to see Lucy sitting in her usual seat. "Should I bring it up" Karo asked himself as he walked over to his seat beside Lucy. Good morning Lucy". Lucy turned her head and looked at Karo. "Oh good morning Karo" Lucy replied smiling. "She is her usual self as always" Karo said to himself letting out a small smile. Karo tried his best to put that past events in the back of his mind. However unknown to Karo Lucy was doing the same. "I should probably talk to him about what happened. Lucy thought. Karo was reading some of his notes before Lucy tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Karo I need to talk to you about last night". "Finally" Karo said to himself. "Some answers. "Well the reason I kiss-". "Alright Class its time to start the lesson" The teacher exclaimed from her desk. "I'll explain later". "Dammit!" Karo shouted in his head. "Stupid Teacher dammit!". Karo light banged his fist off his desk. Lucy saw that and instantly told Karo to calm down. "I just want Answers".

As usual math was boring for Karo as all he did was think about the past events. "I just want my answers". After math was over it was straight to gym class where they played football again and of course Karo's team killed the other team by a score of 56-10.

When lunchtime rolled around Karo ate his food with Natsu and Gray instead of eating with the girls. All the boys did was talk about the upcoming match up against the wizards. "We are going to win tomorrow" Natsu said in excitement, Gray snickered at that comment. "Maybe if you don't fumble the ball like last time". "What did you say Gray!" Natsu yelled which caused a few heads to turn. "If you dont remember you also dropped a lot of passes that game so your not better". The two continued to bicker back and forth about mistakes the other made in the last game. Karo just sat there and laughed the entire time.

Karo's third and fourth period were very boring mainly just a bunch of note taking and some work sheets. The best part of the day was football practice for Karo. The big game was tomorrow so the team practiced extra hard. "Alright boys" The coach shouted. "The big game is tomorrow and we cannot afford to lose. We have the talent but the question is can we use it?" "YES COACH!" the entire team yelled. "Then lets prove it" the coach replied. "Now the game is after lunch and its a buy in which means the school is going to be watching so lets play our hearts out infront of the fans!". "YEA!" the team shouted. This will be one game no one can afford to miss.

 **Alright sorry this chapter took awhile had trouble writing. I promise that the next chapter will be out sometime this week. But finally the big game will the wizards be victorious and will Karo finally find his answers. Look foward to the next chapter of Fairy tail High**!


End file.
